Beauté éphémère d'un amour éternel
by traveling book's
Summary: Je pleurai, j'avais mal. Pourquoi devais tu me quitter ? Me laisser seule dans ce monde brutal ? Pourquoi as tu l'air si apaisé Draco ? La guerre t'a arraché à moi, et ça je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Poudlard n'est plus que ruines et au milieu de ce qui avait été leur foyer, deux âmes s'enlacent pour la dernière fois. Des larmes, une promesse, une fin, un commencement.


Résumé : Je pleurai. Je pleurai sans m'arrêter. J'avais mal, si mal que je croyais mourir. Pourquoi devais tu me quitter ? Me laisser seule dans ce monde brutal ? Pourquoi as tu l'air si apaisé Draco ? La guerre t'as arraché à moi, et ça je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Jamais Draco.

Pairing : Draco/ Hermionne

Raited : K+

Disclaimer : Me forcer pas à dire ça please ! Bon d'accord j'vais le dire 3,2,1 RiennestàmoitoutestàJKRollingsaufl'histoiremêmeDra cosniffsniff

Beauté éphémère d'un amour éternel

« Qui voudrait supporter les flagellations et les dédains du monde,  
l'injure de l'oppresseur, l'humiliation de la pauvreté,les angoisses de l'amour méprisé, les lenteurs de la loi,l'insolence du pouvoir et les rebuffades que le mérite résigné reçoit des créatures indignes,  
s'il pouvait en être quitte  
avec un simple poinçon ? Qui voudrait porter ces fardeaux,  
geindre et suer sous une vie accablante,  
si la crainte de quelque chose après la mort,  
de cette région inexplorée, d'où  
nul voyageur ne revient, ne troublait la volonté,  
et ne nous faisait supporter les maux que nous avons  
par peur de nous lancer dans ceux que nous ne connaissons pas ? » Hamlet, William Shakespeare

Je pleurais. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux et dévalaient le long de mes joues. Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie sur mon front. Mes jambes étaient écorchés, mes habits déchirés, mes cheveux plus emmêles que jamais,mon visage sali et mon cœur meurtri. Du sang séchaient formait une croûte sur mon cou. Tu était là, allongé à mes pieds. Tes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc avaient été ternis, ton visage parfait perdait de plus en plus de couleur. La guerre était terminée, l'heure devait être aux réjouissances. Pourtant je pleurai, je pleurais pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Le champ de bataille était vide. Nous étions seuls. Âmes en peines livrées à elles même.

Tes yeux bleus me fixaient avec amour. Je m'écroulai à tes cotés, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Je pris ta main, tu continuait à me fixer. Ton regard me glaçait le sang. Car je savais que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Nous étions jeunes, nous étions naïfs. Nous avons cru que notre amour pourrait braver les interdits. Les autres l'auraient qualifier d'immonde et d'inacceptable, mais on s'en fichait. On était heureux, bercés dans notre illusion. On aurait dit un rêve. Et ce rêve venait de prendre fin, la dure réalité nous frappant comme un coup de poing et nous sortant de notre monde utopique.

_Beauté éphémère._

As-tu peur ? Je t-ais demander.

Non, car tu es à mes cotés, tu m'as répondu en souriant. Regarde autour de toi, la guerre est fini, tu es en vie, à mes cotés pour mes derniers instants. Le soleil se lève sur une nouvelle ère. Sur un monde où tu pourras être heureuse.

Comment pourrais-je être heureuse sans toi, Draco?

Tu as effleuré mes cheveux du bout de tes doigts et en a retiré un pétale rose. Tu me l'as montré et tu m'as dit :

Regarde bien, observe le monde, relève la tête et avance. Tu verras alors que ce monde est beau et qu'il t'attend.

Alors j'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu un spectacle éblouissant. Une pluie de neige rose s'abattait sur Poudlard en ruine. Des flocons doux et uniques qui ravivaient les cœurs.

Non loin de là se tenait fier et droit, un cerisier en fleur. Contrastant avec la désolation du lieu, il avait résisté aux affres de la guerre et nous montrait maintenant un spectacle qui réchauffait nos cœurs. Un doux réconfort s'insinuait doucement en moi.

_Beauté éphémère._

As-tu mal ? Demandais-je.

Non, je suis juste fatigué.

Moi aussi. Dis je avec un regard las.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer. Je parcourrai maintenant ton visage du bout des doigts, imprimant chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Et dans un dernier geste, je posai mes lèvre sur les tiennes pour un dernier baiser. Pour m'unir à toi pour la dernière fois, sentir tes lèvres chaudes pour la dernière fois, voir ton visage paisible pour la première fois, replonger dans notre monde encore une fois et goûter au bonheur que je ne retrouverai peut être jamais.

Tu as fermé les yeux lentement et bientôt, tes yeux d'acier tellement tendres ne furent qu'un souvenir. Tu semblait apaisé, tes traits n'étaient plus tirés ou soucieux, tu ressemblais à un enfant comme ça. Ironique non, pour quelqu'un qui n'as jamais vraiment eu d'enfance. Tes cheveux se balançaient tranquillement au rythme du vent. Tu étais délivré du poids du monde et avait rejoins les anges. Tu étais beau.

_Beauté éphémère._

Je t'emmenais précautionneusement au cerisier. Je tâtais en une caresse le bois ferme et robuste et m'asseyais contre cet arbre majestueux qui avait tenu tête à la mort. J'ai posé ta tête sur mes genoux et j'ai fermé les yeux, écoutant le bruit du vent, serrant le collier que tu m'avais offert à m'en faire saigner la main. Je repensai à toi, je repensai à nous. Et je recommençai à pleurer.

J'avais mal, une douleur lancinante me transcendait de toute part, déchirant mon cœur, faisant imploser mes poumons, serrant ma poitrine jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Je pleurai à cause de ma faiblesse, de l'injustice de la vie et de la réalité qui faisait mal. Petite fille pathétique que j'étais.

J'avais tellement mal, que je crus partir. Mais après tout je t'aurais rejoins. Mais même la mort ne voulait pas de moi lâche que j'étais. Je la maudissais te t'avoir pris et pas moi. Je maudissais le destin si cruel et moqueur. Il devait rire de ma faiblesse et de ma peine, m'avait accordé ces moments de bonheur uniquement pour me les enlever.

_Beauté éphémère._

En cet instant, j'aurais voulu ne jamais te rencontrer, j'aurais voulu continuer à te haïr, à haïr le vil serpentard que je croyais que tu étais. J'aurais voulu ne jamais connaître ta partie humaine qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi. Tout aurais été si simple si nous n'avions pas braver les interdits.

Je me sentais si sale et si inutile. Je voulais mourir, disparaître de ce monde où tu n'étais plus. Mais je t'avais promis de voir la beauté du monde. Alors je te fis une seconde promesse.

« Tant que ce cerisier qui a si bien résisté à la guerre et à la vue de toutes ces morts se tiendra debout sans plier, je ferais de même. Il est le symbole de notre amour. La preuve que certaines choses peuvent résister à tout, même à la mort. Je vais te montrer que nous en faisons partie.»

Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait devenir, dis-je avec un sourire triste, une larve éplorée d'amour. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un livre ou dans un manga guimauve. Mais ce n'est pas le cas bien sûr. Dans les histoires niaises, ça se finit toujours bien...

Ma voix mourut. Je ne put prononcer un seul mot. J'ai regarder le ciel d'un bleu parfait. Tout était redevenu calme. Je me levais et effaça la dernière trace de larmes. Le soleil brillait plus que jamais. Je te posais doucement sur le sol et déposai un baiser sur ton front.

A la prochaine, Draco.

Harry et Ron m'appelaient. Je marchai vers eux d'un pas décidé sans me retourner. Ça allait être dur, mais un jour je pourrai retrouver le sourire et qui sait, le bonheur. Ainsi commença ma résilience. J'allais être forte, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, pour eux. Car si la beauté est éphémère, le bonheur une chose dure à attraper et notre monde une illusion, notre amour lui est éternel et bien réel. Et je compte bien qu'il le reste.

Résilience : Fait de se relever et d'avancer de nouveau après une épreuve traumatisante de la vie.

Merci pour votre temps et si vous pouvez m'en accorder un peu plus, laissez des rewiews .


End file.
